Haunted
by oh.sweet.sarcasm
Summary: "Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out." And as everyone says, if you love him, let him go. DMHG. Oneshot.


A/N: Guess who's back, baby. ;) Hey guys. I know it may seem like I practically abandoned my fanfic account and yes I was actually planning to, but hey, minds can change. So here's a new one-shot I just wrote based on the awesome song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. Fair warning, though: This is my fluffiest fic ever. Like, I'm pretty sure a fic this fluffy should be illegal. And I'm also pretty sure I failed big time, but I just wanted to try fluff out. So, tell me whatcha think please.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, it is by the lovely Taylor Swift and I don't own any characters/things/events mentioned in this story that may be relatable to the work of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><p>

Haunted

"Hermione." My heart gave a leap. Merlin, he's back!

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
><em>_I have known it all this time__  
><em>_But, I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"Draco!" I jumped at him and nearly tackled him to the floor. "I can't believe you're back early." I said, with a huge smile visible my face.

"Yes. Well…" I didn't know if it was just me, but something in his voice sounded different…troubled, even.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
><em>_And I can't trust anything now__  
><em>_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, worry written all over my face. He sighed and started avoiding my eyes; something he didn't do very often.

_Oh, holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't lose you again__  
><em>_Something's made your eyes go cold_

"Why don't we go out? I mean, 6 months is an awfully long time to be apart, don't you think?" I let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Sure." He took my hand and together, we apparated to an unfamiliar place.

I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Oh, just some fancy restaurant I passed by in my trip." He answered and I nodded.

"Shall we eat then?"

He called a waiter and together, we were lead to our table. I didn't know why, but there was an ominous feeling in the air. I felt uncomfortable…as if there was someone watching us or something terrible was about to happen.

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_You're all I wanted_

"So…'Mione." I looked up.

"Hmm?" He was uneasy and I watched as he struggled to find words. I knew where this was going.

"I- you-…" He trailed off.

"You…I…?"

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_Can't turn back now__  
><em>_I'm haunted_

He sighed. "I honestly don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" I asked as my eyes started to sting.

"You're…beautiful, Hermione."

"Yes, and you're very lovely. What are you trying to say, Draco?"

"The past 6 months I was away for work…have been…hectic…"

"In what sense?" My heart skipped a beat. It's happening.

"Do you believe that nothing is permanent?" He suddenly asked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

He sighed once more. "I-…"

"Just spit it _out_, Draco._What on earth do you want to tell me?_"

"I-…"

"Oh there you are!" I nearly jumped as I heard a voice too sweet to be declared as normal from behind.

"Hello, Astoria." Draco greeted.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked, taking a seat.

I gaped at the both of them, baffled.

"I'm sorry, but, what the bloody hell is happening?"

Astoria gave me an apologetic look and then turned to him.

"I couldn't tell her, okay." Draco said, clearly pressured.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Being a Granger, you grow up thinking of worst-case scenarios in every confusing situation. And now, I could say, would be one of those situations.

I turned to Astoria as she grabbed his hand.

"We're getting married."

_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
><em>_From everything we had__  
><em>_But, I still mean every word I say to you__  
><em>_He will try to take away my pain__  
><em>_And he just might make me smile__  
><em>_But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

"Pardon?" I said in disbelief.

She held up her left hand, a stunning diamond ring placed upon her fourth finger.

_Oh, holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't see you again__  
><em>_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I did my best to keep the tears from crashing down. I gathered up all my strength and looked at him straight in the eye.

"_Why?_" I could hear that my voice was shaking.

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_You're all I wanted_

"Things…change, Hermione. Circumstances change. Feelings…change."

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_Can't turn back now__  
><em>_I'm haunted_

With all the courage I had left mixed with all the courage I ever had, I forced a smile. It was weak, but it was a smile. I tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear.

"When's the wedding?"

_I know, I know__  
><em>_I just know__  
><em>_You're not gone_

"2 weeks from now." He answered meekly.

_You can't be gone__  
><em>_No_

I turned to Astoria.

"Do you love him?"

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_Won't finish what you started_

"Yes." She answered with full conviction. She turned to him. "I really do."

I forced a smile again and turned to him.

"Do you love her?"

Silence.

Please, say no.

The love and care in her face turned into anxiety as he paused before he answered.

"Yes."

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_I can't go back__  
><em>_I'm haunted_

"Then, I'm happy for you two." I stood up. "Draco, thank you for everything. Thank you for being honest with me and for being there. Thank you for giving me your love, even for just a little moment in time. Thank you for picking up the pieces of my heart after Ron left me when he found someone else. Apparently, you found someone else, too." My voice was soft and steady. "And I want you to be happy. I still love you, and I guess that shouldn't be a barrier for your happy life."

""Mione-" He began.

"No, Draco, let me finish. I don't want to be a barrier for your happy life because I can see that you two really love each other." Astoria nodded.

"Take care of him, okay? He's a good guy. I'm glad you found him." She smiled genuinely. "Never cook him scrambled eggs. He hates that. Also, don't tell him to stop wearing his favorite suit. He won't stop wearing it, trust me." He chuckled. "Don't forget to remind him to visit his mom every now and then, alright? Keep convincing him that she really loves him." She nodded. "Congratulations to you, both."

With that, I turned around and walked away as I muttered to myself…

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
><em>_I have known it all this time__  
><em>_Never ever thought I'd see it break__  
><em>_Never thought I'd see it_

…"I love you, Draco."_  
><em>


End file.
